


Memories of an Amnesiac

by DaysPastHell



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Amnesia, Character hit by lightning, Child Abuse, Coma, Death, Neglect, Origin of Powers, Past Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysPastHell/pseuds/DaysPastHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally is put in a coma in a battle and the team, plus one new character, go into his mind to save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of an Amnesiac

Wally had been laying still for five hours. It was unnerving. Wally was supposed to move, run, yell, just...do stuff. But there Wally was, laying on the hospital bed. In a coma. John put his head in his hands. Why did this have to happen to Wally? The youngest, he's only nineteen! He hadn't even finished college yet! They should have watched his back. Now, J'ohn is saying he might not wake up.

"J'ohn said that he might wake up if we go in there to help him get past the mental block." Bruce's voice surprised John.

"Let's do it." John jumped up.

"There are risks." Bruce stopped John. "If we don't get Wally past the block by thirty hours after going in, we could get stuck there. Even if we succeed, there is something you need to know."

"What?" John narrowed his eyes.

"Wally's amnesia will be fixed. Wally will remember the first ten years of his life. If what Barry told me is correct, Wally might not be able to handle the memories." Bruce warned.

"We have to look past any risks, Bruce. He's only nineteen, he needs us." John said.

"Alright. I will not be able to go in with you. I will be the roots, but, be warned, if I am distracted or injured in anyway, you will all be stuck there." J'ohn said. "That is why Green Arrow is here."

Oliver grinned, sitting in a corner of the room. Suddenly, the Watch Tower med bay door burst open. A red headed man rushed in. The man had a black domino mask covering his eyes and wore all black and red. He had a quiver and a bow. As soon as the man saw Wally's form, his eyes widened almost comically and he cursed.

"I'm going with you." The man glared at the Justice League.

"Who are you?" Diana stood, ready to fight.

"My name is Roy. Wally is like a brother to me." He said, still glaring. Oliver stood.

"Sorry, guys, Roy must've heard about Wally. They were best friends since Wally started as Kid Flash." Ollie explained, rubbing the back of his neck. "He's my foster son."

"Damn right. Now I am going with you all." Roy demanded. John started to protest.

"We do not have time for an argument. Get a bed." Batman ordered. Roy nodded, taking his quiver off as he stalked for the only unoccupied bed. The whole league had a bed, sort of like that nightmare thing.

"Now, close your eyes." J'ohn said, putting his hands forward in a zombie like pose. He was the only one standing. J'ohn's eyes began to glow. "It is time to save our friend."

Roy opened his eyes to find that he was standing in a dark area with eerie white fog. The league was behind him. Somehow, they were all in their civies. Roy wore a pair of black sunglasses and his usual black tee with jeans and tennis shoes. Behind him, the league wore their usual clothing. Roy had seen them out of costume, due to relation to Oliver Queen, who met up with the league for help every now and then.

"Where are we?" Clark asked.

"Wally's mind." Roy answered. "Dark, isn't it?"

Everyone looked at Roy, who shrugged, hands in pockets. Suddenly, there was a white flash (gigglz), and they were standing in a living room. A small boy, around six, was reading on the carpet. It was a fairy tale book.

"Wally?" Diana took a hesitant step forward.

"He can't hear you." Roy said, as six-year-old Wally ignored them. The living room door opened and a red headed woman walked in.

"Mary West." Everyone looked at Batman, confused at how he knew this. He gave them an 'Are you kidding me? I'm the God Damn Batman.' look.

"Mommy!" Wally jumped up and ran to hug her around the knees.

"Hi, Wally. How's my baby boy?" Mary ruffled Wally's hair, smiling. Wally giggled.

"Mary!" The door that led to one of the bed rooms opened. A tall red haired man stood in the doorway, grinning. "You're back!"

"Hello, Rudy." Mary walked over to the man and gave him a peck.

"Did you remember to get milk?" Rudy thought, suddenly. She blinked, then hit her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry, Rudy, I'll be right back, I promise." Mary said, peeling Wally off her legs. She knelt down to Wally's level. "Be good for Daddy, I'll be back in five minutes."

She was holding out her hand, her fingers spread out to show five. Wally copied the motion, thumb in mouth. Mary grinned, ruffling Wally's red hair again. He giggled.

The room moved, like changing movie sets, and they were standing in a graveyard. Wally was in a black suit, holding Rudy's hand. In the other hand, he held a single red rose. The thorns were still on it, and he was bleeding slightly. Neither noticed as they stood in front of a grave. Mary West was written on the tomb stone.

"Poor Wally." Diana said, softly.

The scene shifted again and they were standing in a basement. Wally was on the steps, seven. He was watching Rudy and another man that looked like Rudy. He wasn't getting much of the conversation.

"Experiments...work...Superman?" Was all they heard, all Wally could hear. Roy frowned. Superman was just starting when Wally was six.

"Can I help, Daddy?" Wally asked. Rudy looked at his son.

"Go to your room, Wallace." Rudy snapped. Wally nodded and ran up the steps.

The scene shifted to Wally's room. Wally was reading again, this time with books higher than his level. He was eight.

"Can he understand that?" John asked. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Of course, he could, idiot. Wally has a high IQ level and a photographic memory. This is before his powers, I assume, so this less then what he would be reading." Roy said. Everyone looked confused. "Remember? He's in college and he's nineteen. He graduated high school when he was fifteen."

The door slammed open before anyone could respond. Rudy stood in the doorway.

"Wallace, come with me." Rudy ordered. Wally jumped up and followed his father to the basement. As they walked, they noticed that there was a storm. Lightning flashed. Roy winced.

"Why isn't Wally afraid of the lightning?" Roy mumbled, frowning.

"What?" Bruce asked.

"Wally's deathly afraid of lightning. Maybe this is when the fear starts?" Roy mused.

They were in the basement again.

"I thought you said that this was dangerous?" Wally was asking. Rudy ignored his son. Wally frowned, but went quiet.

Rudy messed with some things on the table.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Wally asked after a few minutes.

"Wallace." Rudy warned. Wally closed his mouth and looked around. There was a bookcase with glass tubes of chemicals. Wally tilted his head, seeing 'Superman' printed on one. He loved Superman. Wally grinned and went over to the case. He tried to grab the tube, but couldn't reach it. Frowning, he stood on his tippy toes, holding on a shelf and reached upward.

The were was a bright white flash, causing the intruders to shield their eyes. Wally screamed in pain and their was a crash. The light dulled and realization hit. Lightning had somehow struck into the basement and the bookcase fell on Wally at the same time. The chemical reaction mixed with the chemicals made Wally pass out. The scene shifted and they were in the backyard.

"So, that's how Wally got his powers?" John asked.

"What was Wally's dad doing?" Clark asked.

"Dumbass, he was trying to copy your powers." Roy sighed. "That explains some of those unexplained deaths Oliver was going on about."

"Wally's father..." Diana started, shocked.

"Not only Gotham deals with psychopaths." Roy said, crossing his arms.

Suddenly, Wally was standing in the backyard, panting. He obviously ran a lot. Rudy was on the porch steps.

"Again!" Rudy shouted, frowning.

"But I'm hungry!" Wally protested.

"Then do it quickly." Rudy growled. Wally sighed, and was off in a flash of colors.

"That bastard." John mumbled.

There was another scenery change. They were in a field. There was another storm. Wally was a few feet away from his father.

"Let's go back, Dad!" Wally shouted over the fierce wind and rain that didn't touch the trespassers. "Just turn yourself in!"

Rudy ignored Wally, walking.

"You can't turn away from this, Dad! They found the bodies, they know you did it!" Wally shouted.

"They can't charge me!" Rudy yelled. A look went across Wally's face. They could tell, Wally now realized how crazy his father was.

Wally zipped in front of his father, his face stone cold.

"I can't let you go." Wally said. Rudy glared at Wally. Wally ducked the blow his father threw at him, picked up a good, hefty branch, and swung it at his father's head. Rudy went down, and Wally zipped to check the older's pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief and stood. Sirens could be heard. Wally grinned, but, nearby, lightning struck, and, ironically, a big branch flew and hit Wally.

"Ouch." Roy couldn't help but flinch.

The first one on scene was Barry, who wore a CCPD Forensics Scientist lab coat. Wally let the darkness over take him.

They were now in a bright, new living room. Wally was on the couch, his jean jacket off to reveal a white tee. His eyes opened slowly to see Barry and Iris. He frowned.

"Who're you?" Wally asked, causing Barry's and Iris' smiles to fall.

Time was fast forward and Wally was in his room, eleven now. He was holding a yellow mask and smirking.

"Totally." He said.

"And this is how Wally became a hero." Roy facepalmed. "An overly cheerful pre-teen giving it a shot."

"Yep!" A voice startled them all. Behind them was nineteen year old Wally, grinning. Roy glared and walked up to his friend and punching him harshly in the shoulder.

"We lose touch for six months and I find you comatose?" Roy demanded, pointing at Wally. "This will never be repeated, understand?"

"Yeah, sorry, dude." Wally said with a laugh. "Just, no punching when we wake up."

"When will we get out of here?" Roy asked, looking around. It was back to the black with white mist. The team was watching bemused and/or confused. Or, in Batman's case, expressionless.

"I, uh, don't know." Wally rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish.

"We have to go through your memories." Batman said. "You need to get past the mental block that's keeping you here."

"I don't know what that is." Wally said, confused.

"At first, I thought it would be your amnesia, but it could be something else." Batman said, his eyes narrowed. Wally held his hands up in surrender.

"I have nothing to hide from you guys. You all obviously saw my worst, and I didn't even know that was my worst." Wally admitted. A scene formed. Wally turned, frowning.

"Wally?" Diana asked, concerned.

"I'm not doing it, at least not on purpose." Wally said. They were standing on a roof at night. "Hey, I remember this!"

A teen wearing a yellow and red version of a Robin Hood costume climbed up and sat, angrily.

"Stupid Ollie." The teen was muttering.

"Look, Roy, it's you!" Wally laughed. Roy glared half-heartedly at the speedster. Another yellow and red flash crashed onto the roof with a yelp.

"Oh, look, it's you too, Kid Idiot." Roy said in a bored tone.

"Ow..." Younger Wally, twelve, said, standing.

"You're Kid Flash." Younger Roy, Speedy, stated, surprising the younger boy. Kid Flash jumped.

"Woah, Speedy! What're...oh, yeah." Wally blinked. He scrambled for an explanation. "Sorry, I know this your city, but Cold decided to leave Central and...Captain Cold! I forgot! Be right back!"

Wally sped away. A few minutes later, he he was back.

"Hi, again!" Wally grinned. Speedy frowned. "Sorry, Cold thought he'd deal better in Star City, I guess. Or maybe he thought I wouldn't follow him here..."

"Hey, Kid." Speedy interrupted. "How old are you?"

"Twelve, thirteen in a few months." Kid Flash grinned. Speedy frowned.

"Shouldn't you have a mentor?" Speedy asked. Wally shook his head.

"Nope! I'm fine, all by myself!" He bragged. Speedy rolled his eyes.

"What about all those cuts?" Speedy gestured to the gash on Wally's arm, and other cuts that varied in depth. Wally looked at his arms.

"Oh, well, after some food, it'll all be healed and no one will know." Wally said, smiling.

"No one knows you're a hero?" Speedy frowned. "What happens when something bad happens, who do you talk to?"

"No one." Wally shrugged. Speedy stood.

"Come with me. I'll introduce you to Green Arrow, maybe he can clean those cuts." Speedy said. Wally grinned.

"Really? I haven't met another hero yet! 'Sides from you." Wally said. Speedy lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not a hero, I'm a side-kick." Speedy corrected.

"You risk your life to save others for no reward, that's what I call a hero, side-kick or otherwise." Wally shrugged.

The scene shifted again. Now they were standing in a living room. Wally was fifteen, sitting next to an eighteen year old Roy.

"Since I'm going to college now, I think I'll drop the Kid in my name." Wally mused. Roy rolled his eyes.

"You're still a kid, Kid. And it's not really original." Roy commented.

"Like Red Arrow was inventive." Wally grinned. "'Sides, I came up with a new costume look!"

"Really?" Roy lifted an eyebrow. Wally zipped out of sight and was back in a few seconds in different attire.

He wore what present Flash wore, without the white eye covers. Roy snorted and Wally deflated.

"What is it?" Wally whined.

"The eye holes. You should fix that." Roy said, grinning. Wally looked thoughtful and was gone again. He came back with the eye covers. "Better."

"Awesome." Wally struck a pose.

The scene shifted. They were standing on a sidewalk. It was raining. Wally was seventeen and Roy was twenty.

"How could you do that, Roy?" Wally shouted, though it was just a drizzle. He was glaring at the older red head. "That was low, even for you!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Roy snapped.

"You know very well what it means, Roy Harper. I thought you were my friend!" Wally let out a humorless laugh. "I should have remember, once people get close to you, you shut them out. You did it with Oliver and Dinah, but I didn't think you'd shut me out too."

"You don't get it, Wally." Roy shouted.

"No, and I don't want to." Wally glared venomously at his best friend. "I can't believe we were friends."

"We still..." Roy started, surprised.

"Friends don't do what you did, Roy. You said that I was just a rookie brat who can't even be serious when my friends and family are in trouble." Wally glared a bat-level glare. "I would ignore that if you didn't say that I didn't care about them."

"Wall..." Roy started again.

"You know that you guys are all I have! You were a brother to me!" Wally took a step back. "I guess I was wrong."

Wally ran, before Roy could say anything.

The scene stopped, turning to what they first saw when arriving in Wally's mind.

"What was that?" John asked, shocked. He had never seen Wally so hurt and extremely pissed off before.

"Our worst fight. We haven't talked since." Roy said, quietly.

"Hey, man, I realise you were under a lot of stress. I didn't know Ollie was in the hospital." Wally rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"No, I shouldn't have said those things." Roy shook his head. Wally held out his hand.

"Bros?" He asked. Roy smirked.

"For life, dude." Roy finished, taking Wally's hand and pulling him over for a brotherly one-armed hug. They pulled apart, grinning.

"So, next memory?" Wally looked around. The scene zipped in. They were standing in a familiar alternative universe room, where the league were trapped.

Wally was eighteen, they now knew. He was tugging at his holds, frustrated. He noticed a set of eyes staring at him. It was the Lord Batman. Roy was confused as hell.

"What're you lookin' at?" Wally snapped, glaring. Lord Batman wasn't phased.

"You'll appreciate this someday." Lord Batman said, calmly. Wally bristled.

"Like Shay will?" Wally demanded. Lord Batman winced.

"That was necessary. We don't need another..." Lord Batman caught himself.

"Another what?" Wally asked, trying to get information. Lord Batman ignored his question and stalked off. Probably to go brood or something.

"He likes you." Batman said, from his holding cell.

"Probably my magnetic personality." Wally's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Or something to do with what happened to this world's Flash." Batman added. Wally paused in his struggles.

"You mean?" Wally trailed off.

"Something had to lead to this." Batman said. The scene faded.

Roy blinked. Wally tried hard not to laugh.

"That happened because the other you...died?" Roy looked confused.

"Apparently Luther killed Wally and the Justice Lord Superman ended up killing Luther." Batman said. Roy still looked confused.

"I'll explain later." Wally grinned. A new scene formed. This one made Wally's grin fall off.

They were standing in a destroyed city area. Wally felt Roy's glare towards Luther, who had Flash on his knees using nanotech bots. The whole league was down. Luther walked toward Wally, a rifle forming in his hands. Wally, in the scene, felt the fear build up in his chest, along with the cold irony. The Fast Man Alive, faster than Superman who was faster than a speeding bullet, was going down by a simple rifle gun.

"The Question was right. I kill you and Apocalypse right on schedule." Braniac-Luther said.

"No!" Wally released the fear in a shout. He vibrated his arms destroying the nanotech bots. He shot up to his feet.

"Are you going to fight me, boy?" Luther let the gun be absorbed into his body. Wally froze thinking. His whole league was taken down. How can he defeat this man? A thought plated itself in his mind, and he did the one thing he could think of.

Wally turned and ran.

He ran over water, through cities and towns, vast jungles and deserts. It barely registered in his mind that he was going way faster than normal. He ran past Gotham and straight for Luther. Wally's flying arm hit Luther's arm, cracking the armour. Wally ran the same route, creating waves and trenches in concrete and roads. He was going even faster. He flew by Luther again, hitting him. He ran the route once more, slamming into the shocked super villain. Wally glared down at Luther, blue electricity dancing over his body. Wally grabbed one of Luther's shoulder, vibrated his arm at top speed and plunged it into the man's chest. He did the same with his other arm. Once Wally was sure Braniac was gone, he pulled out his arms.

Floating debris, which surprised Wally, fell and the cloud of dirt fell. Wally looked to see his team conscious. Wally stumbled towards them to get out of the hole.

"I feel...funny." Wally said, weakly. Then, everything was gone. Wally was floating in a white space. There were blue swirls and Wally felt every care be lifted off his shoulders. How long was he in there until he heard Shay's voice?

"Wally! Take my hand!" She cried. Wally saw her hand out of the corner of his eye.

"It's beautiful here, Shay. There's a force, a Speed Force." Wally said, in a trance. "It's calling me home."

It was. There were these little whispers, calling him. He barely heard what Shay said after that, barely felt her death grip on his wrist. Then, he was being pulled.

"...'Re all here!" He heard a voice, he couldn't place a name. Who was he again? Wally was pulled into the real world and he slumped into Shay's arms, exhausted. He looked up.

"I can never go that fast again...if I do, I don't think I'm coming back." Wally said. The scene dissolved.

"You are explaining that too." Roy said, eyes narrowed.

"That was the speed force?" John asked. Wally looked at them and nodded seriously.

"It made me forget. I hate that." Wally scowled at the ground.

"Yeah, but that's not what's keeping you here, is it?" Bruce asked. Wally frowned and shook his head.

A new scene formed. They were standing in the place Wally hit his head. They were fighting Lex Luther, as always. Wally was a bit away from the team, fighting five of the goonies. They were the more powerful of the henchmen, and were jeering at Wally, somehow knowing his weak spots.

"I heard Rudy escaped." One said, that remark almost stopping the scarlet speedster.

"Yeah, well you won't be!" Wally said, weakly, still fighting.

"He's looking for his son, a certain superhero." Another said, a smirk planted on his face. Wally had stopped, then. Rudy knew who he was? That was when Wally was hit by a powerful blast, sending him flying.

He slammed into a wall and the scene went black.

No one spoke.

"When I lapsed in a coma, I guess I remembered." Wally shrugged, eyes downcast. "That must be what's keeping me here."

"The fear of your dad coming and taking you away." Roy finished when Wally didn't.

"We won't let that man near you, Wally." Diana said, sternly.

"He won't get to you, Hotshot." John agreed. Wally looked up.

"Don't worry, Wall, we're here for you." Roy added. Wally grinned.

Roy blinked. He was staring at a white ceiling. Roy frowned, was Wally okay? Roy sat up and looked over the bodies of the waking league.

"Did it work?" Wally's drowsy voice made Roy grin.


End file.
